This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. To assess and optimize the capabilities of 1) cobinamide, 2) Mercaptopurine Dithiane (Mp-Dithiane), and 3) combination therapies of cobinamide and Mp-Dithiane to reverse cyanide toxicity in a rabbit model compared to currently available treatments and controls, and application of novel non-invasive technology (DOS) for assessment of effects of these drugs.